In general, conventional floodwalls represent permanent structures with fixed heights to protect buildings or lands from flood damage. Although these permanent structures are functional in providing the flood protection, they do not aesthetically blend well with adjacent environment and can negatively impact scenery. In addition, permanent floodwalls obstruct pedestrian and automobile traffic. Therefore, there is a need for a floodwall system that can be deployed quickly before a storm and can be displaced or concealed when no storm is imminent.
Flood plains, where regions surrounding rivers are often flooded, also require protections. An effective way to protect flood plains is to increase the height of the riverbanks or shoreline just prior to a flood event in order to contain the water inside the water channel or prevent a coastal breach of the shoreline. One way to accomplish this task is through temporary structures that are brought to the site and set up according to their design. Many of these available temporary systems rely on “passive means” to raise flood-preventing structures, such as the use of the flooding water itself to raise the flood barrier. But, a system relying on “passive means” does not offer an easy way to test the reliability of the operation because special equipment to deliver the water needed for the operation has to be taken to the site for testing. There is a need for a flood protection system whose operation can be easily tested.